kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gullwings
The Gullwings are a group of treasure-hunting fairies made up of Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. They have a minor role in Kingdom Hearts II. The name is a reference to the sphere-hunting group that the three women are a part of in Final Fantasy X-2. In Jiminy's Journal, the name Gullwings is not mentioned but merely the description the girls gave themselves in the middle of Final Fantasy X-2's story, though the Journal still mentions the trio's original description of the Gullwings as "friendly neighborhood". Furthermore, despite Yuna and Rikku actually making their first appearances in Final Fantasy X alongside Tidus, Wakka, and Auron, they are listed as first appearing in X-2 so as not to break the unity of the trio. However, in the cast part of the end credits, their names are grouped with Auron as both Final Fantasy X and X-2 occur in the same continuity. Interestingly, Rikku was supposed to make a solo appearance in the original Kingdom Hearts; however, since there was already another Riku, she was replaced with Yuffie. Looking closely shows pieces of her costume in Yuffie's Kingdom Hearts outfit. Earlier in the game, Rikku almost mentioned that they were on Maleficent's side, until her mouth was closed by Paine. During Sora and company's final encounter with the Gullwings (where they were about to steal Sora and company's items), Paine apparently met Leon and told Sora she knew their journey had been pretty rough. They rewarded Sora with the Gullwing keychain, and it was from then on that they became allies of Sora and company. Changes from Final Fantasy X-2 True to Final Fantasy X-2, the trio sport their trademark pose, with slight differences due to lack of their weapons (Yuna's X-2 weapon were a pair of guns which could not be used here for obvious reasons, even though guns, both fictionalized and otherwise, have already been featured wielded by Clayton, the inhabitants of Port Royal, Stitch, Xigbar, and in some way, Sora's Wisdom Form, even in the English version for the former two). Another change to the trio is their more gracious attire as opposed to their somewhat revealing ones in the original game (Yuna originally had hot pants and Rikku wore a bikini top and had no stockings. Again, Paine remains relatively unchanged). Also, the three girls each have wings that are unique to them. Yuna has angel wings on the band at the end of her ponytail. Rikku's wings are the long, loose ends of her scarf. Paine's wings are black, bat-like structures on her back. In addition, Yuna is represented by Paine is represented by style But in Kingdom Hearts II, Yuna is represented by Paine is represented by Rikku is represented by a golden yellow in both games. The color that they are associated with in X-2 is seen in the main menu (where their name is in their theme color), their bathing suits and in their Charlie's Angels-esque "role call." In Kingdom Hearts II, their color is seen in the flashes of light that appear as they teleport in and out of scene. As another note, none of the girls' names are said in the English dialogue outside of non-subtitled whispering between the trio, possibly to prevent confusing Rikku with Riku. Considering their size, it takes a combined effort of all three do defeat one Armored Knight, and thus portrayed as weaker than their original selves. Yuna's weapons were a staff as a Summoner/White Mage then twin guns in the Gunner dresssphere, Rikku's were a claw as a Thief/Chemist then twin daggers as a Thief, and Paine's was a sword adorned with a spade-shaped skull on its hand guard. Journal Entry ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Yuna One of a teenybopping trio or Friendly Neighborhood something-or-others. They were looking for Leon, but...why? Rikku One of a teenybopping trio or Friendly Neighborhood something-or-others. It looks like these three have been hired by someone for some kind of mission...but what? Paine One of a teenybopping trio or Friendly Neighborhood something-or-others. They claim to come in peace...but, really, what ARE they? Category:Final Fantasy characters Category:Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden Category: Characters Category: Final Fantasy characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Enemies Category: Allies de:Möwenpack